warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Desecrate/@comment-24.156.7.207-20140529211158/@comment-72.105.9.96-20140717055012
First, if you want slash, attack with a melee and be done with it -- dragon Nikana is a nice slash weapon. My weapons of choice for Nekros (this is based on a survival mission): Primary Grakata: but you have to built it like its supposed to be built out -- look at it's base stats before you start modding it and that will give you a hint as to how it should be built out. I won't tell you how to build it out because it took me a week to really figure out how bad*ass that rifle really is -- I have forma'd it one time and while it doesn't have huge damage stats, those are not what you are after with that weapon. Forget AoE anything except Castanas. Ogris, Amprex, Penta, forget them you'll kill yourself too often.. Secondary: Castanas, put about 2 forma on them and they will kill just about anything with 1 or 2 hits I kill *groups* of 8 to 10 or more with two of them. Mine are doing 1,019 Bast and 2,430 Corrosive with 50% status chance -- and that status chance is where the key is. On a side note -- Oxium birds that i kill with one of my castanas drop Oxium 100% of the time. In my experience anything that dies from a status proc will "pop" a higher value item than just health or ammo when Desecration is used. Melee: I don't really care, whatever I need to rank up. How do I know this? I've played close to twenty hours of just survival in the past 2 weeks (Hey, I have a job, and I'm rebuilding a motorcycle, I have a life lol) and when the team works out right (namely someone running a Vauban with high duration and power for Vortex and Bastille) we can get over 2000 pickups in a 45 minute survival and go for 10, 15 or 20 minutes at a stretch without having to hit life support -- the second time testing this method of "mod farming" a friend and I went for 30 minute and hit 1 life support module. Forget needing time to cast Desecrate, you're invulnerable when casting it, so save the points for Streamline, Stretch, and Overextended. I dropped one of the power slots and forma'd it to a dash and added Rage to the loadout -- you'll see why in a sec. Don't bother with Shields, every time you desecrate you'll pop health so, bump up your vitality to max (mine is not at max and sitting at 700 (rank 28 with a rank 9 Vitality). Sentinel (and this is a pretty key piece here): Carrier (with vacuum, have to say it so that someone doesn't say "but you didn't say... blah blah blah") and sweeper and get it as powerful as you can. Mine is currently at 258 impact useless slash and puncture, but 728 blast. Now, here comes the fun part /sarcasm: the rest of my loadout depends. Fighting Infested: put in Retribution and/or Antitoxin (I'm going to forma my nekros twice more so that I can have both on him, plus get double points for the aura slot) maybe consider Fortitude or Handspring to resist knockdown -- note that if you are hit by a potential knockdown attack when doing desecrate, you will not go down, merely slide across the floor) Fighting Corpus: Put in Retribution and add Fortitude (for knockdown resist and shield recharge), if possible put in Diamond Skin to reduce laser damage. Fighting Grineer: depending on the Map -- throw in lightening rod (stupid shock traps), Retribution is nice for them as well. Also, another good one (dependning on the planet and mission and how long you plan on staying) Flame repellent. handspring is another good option for them as well since they shoot the ogris and that can knock you down as well. Finally, as with anything on the internet this should be taken as a grain of salt on the beach, but if you are so inclined, give it a whirl. Also: Specter's they are your friend.